Automatic control of electric devices has developed throughout the electrical age. Lighting, air conditioning, and filtration systems, to name a few, often require the switching on and off of electric power to properly and economically operate the electric device.
Leaving a light on all day so that at dusk and into darkness the light will be available is a poor use of electricity and would increase costs of supplying light at night. Running an air conditioning system at identical modes during the heat of the day and the cooler night increases cooling costs above and beyond what is necessary for a comfortable indoor environment. Operating modes of a pool filter system during the daylight hours when use is high and the heat of the sun is greatest are different from the operating modes required during the night hours when use is low and the sun is not actively affecting the chemical balance of the pool water.
Various systems have been available to control these electric devices. Among these control devices are mechanical timers and light sensors.
Mechanical timers were introduced having analog clock-like mechanisms and mechanical pegs or slides to physically and mechanically throw a switch between its on and off positions. The mechanical clock mechanisms often wear out and fault. The on/off switch mechanisms, whether in the pegs or sliders or switch itself, often fail after a short period of time.
Light sensors are typically utilized in systems to turn on a light. Light sensor systems determine when the amount of ambient light falls below a threshold level. When this absence of light is determined, the system will trigger a switch to supply power to the light.
This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.